


For The First Time

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-03
Updated: 2006-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip has a startling realisation while dancing with Hoshi to "For The First Time" by Kenny Loggins. Fluff, pure and simple. (08/10/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"God man, what's wrong with you."

Commander Charles Tucker ran a comb through his hair for what seemed like the millionth time in the last five minutes.

He knew he should really be on his way to the Hoshi's quarters. The others had delegated the job of getting her to her surprise party to him, saying he could charm a Vulcan into cracking a smile (at which point T'Pol had frowned and the Captain had backtracked).

He didn't understand why he was so nervous though. He was confident he could get her there without her knowing what was going on. So why was he pacing his quarters and fiddling with his hair like he was going on a...no, he wasn't going to start thinking non-platonic thoughts.

"Get your ass out there Tucker." He commanded himself, with more determination than he felt.

* * *

"Hey, Commander."

Hoshi answered her door in casual clothes, sweatpants and a tank top.

"Hoshi."

When he said nothing more, she spoke again.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Um...could you come to the mess hall with me?"

Her eyebrows knitted together.

"Is there any particular reason that you need me to go to the mess hall with you?"

"Yes. Uh, I kinda said I'd...play poker with Malcolm and I'm useless at it. He said you were good and maybe you could give me some pointers."

"Well, sure." She stepped into the corridor but he put his hand out to stop her.

"No! Not yet. Maybe you should change. Put on something a little dressy."

"Its just poker with Malcolm."

"But...he's getting' dressed up. Apparently its some English holiday...the Queen's Jubilee or somethin'. Come on Hosh, just humour him."

She shook her head with a smile.

"Fine. How dressy are we talking?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is not too much?"

She adjusted her hair slightly and did a twirl.

Trip shook his head mutely, momentarily losing the use of his vocal chords.

Damn she looks good, he thought, gazing at her.

She wore a black skirt with top that cut directly across her collarbone but cut away to leave most of her back bare.

"No. You look...you look wonderful."

"Come on then. Can't keep Malcolm waiting!"

She walked past him and he took the opportunity to check out her rear view.

Nice, very nice.

The abrupt pause in the click clacks her low heels made on the hard floor made him look up.

"Coming?"

* * *

"Trip, why are the lights out?"

As they entered the darkened mess hall, she reached out for his arm, grabbing his elbow.

"I have no idea."

He counted to 3 in his head.

1...2...3...

"Surprise!"

The lights came on and a wild cheer went up.

"Oh my god..."

Elizabeth Cutler rushed forward, dressed for the occasion in a dark blue dress.

"Happy Birthday Hoshi!"

The Captain and Travis were next, hugging her lightly and grinning maniacally.

"Did ya guess? We've been trying to keep it as quiet as possible!"

Hoshi laughed at Travis's exuberance.

"Nope. I had no idea."

Dr Phlox and Malcolm gave their best wishes and T'Pol offered a `live long and prosper'.

"This is really nice you guys." She smiled at her closest friends. "And you.." she punched Trip on the shoulder. "...poker with Malcolm!"

He grinned back and enveloped her in a warm hug.

"Happy Birthday Hosh."

She smelled really nice, he thought, like cherries and maybe a little bit of vanilla.

"Hey boss, don't be a hug hog!"

Ensign McClay laughed at his boss who blushed when he realised he'd held the hug a little too long.

"Got any of your presents yet?"

"There are presents?"

"Of course. Come on, get opening."

Captain Archer led her to a table, piled high with presents.

"Where to start...Malcolm, what the hell is this supposed to be?"

* * *

Hoshi sat on one of the chairs lining the edge of the mess hall.

"You look kinda overwhelmed."

She turned her head to the right to address her companion.

"And exhausted. Travis can dance...unlike Malcolm." She slipped her right foot out of her shoe and rubbed it, wincing.

"Not exactly a dancing king, huh?"

She laughed slightly.

"He tried. And he was good at waltzing."

"So I guess Enterprise's handsome, charming chief engineer can't get a dance from the even more charming, beautiful chief communications officer?"

She extended her hand.

"You can't be worse than Malcolm."

* * *

"This is nice."

Hoshi looked up, raising her cheek from his chest.

And then realisation struck.

> Are those your eyes?  
> Is that your smile?  
> I've been looking at you forever,  
> But I never saw you before.

He tried to keep his face neutral but he was sure she could see right through him.

Jesus Christ. I'm in love with Hoshi. I'm in freaking love with her!

He told himself to keep cool. Just enjoy the dance while it lasted then get to his quarters to think over this latest development.

> Are these your hands? Holding mine?  
> Now I wonder how I could have been so blind.  
> And for the first time, I am looking in your eyes.  
> For the first time, I'm seeing who you are.

He was worried that his palms were sweating but she didn't seem to notice, or if she did she hid it well.

"You had fun tonight?" he croaked, his throat dry.

"Probably one of the best birthdays of my life. I can't believe I almost went home."

> I can't believe how much I see,  
> When you're looking back at me.  
> Now I understand what love is,

"I'm glad you didn't. It wouldn't have been the same without you."

> Love is...  
> For the first time...  
> Can this be real?  
> Can this be true?

He hoped she couldn't detect the sudden rapid increase in his breathing rate.

He was torn between wanting to run for his life (and his sanity) and wanting to stay exactly where he was for as long as possible.

This cannot be happening, he told himself.

> Am I the person I was this morning?  
> And are you the same you?  
> It's all so strange.  
> How can it be?  
> All along this love was right in front of me

"Thanks for the bracelet."

"Hmmm. I thought considering T'Pol was getting' ya a book I could at least get you something you might actually use."

"I'll read the book! And its all in Vulcan. You don't get many authentic Vulcan books on earth. Probably because hardly anyone speaks it."

He chuckled, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I wonder why."

> For the first time.  
> Such a long time ago,  
> I had given up on finding this emotion,  
> Ever again.

"You're not a bad dancer."

"Thanks." He leant closer to her, brushing her ear with his lips. "Don't tell anyone but my mom made me take tap lessons for 4 years."

She pulled back again.

"You dark horse. Here I was thinking you were some jock."

"Hey, give be a basketball and I could run rings around anybody on this ship.!"

"Even me?"

"You play basketball?"

"Yep. I used to play with my brothers."

"We'll see Miss Sato. Wouldn't wanna mess up your pretty outfit. You look gorgeous tonight darlin'."

She blushed and he felt the slight heat through the thin material of his shirt.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Blue's really your colour."

He took one hand from around her waist and raised her chin, just as the music was beginning to come to an end.

Slowly, he laid a soft kiss on her slightly parted mouth.

He pulled back, keeping eye contact.

"Happy Birthday Hoshi."

> But you're here with me now,  
> Yes I found you somehow,  
> And I've never been so sure.  
> For the first time, I'm seeing who you are,  
> Can't believe how much I see,  
> When you're looking back at me.  
> Now I understand what love is...  
> Love is...  
> For the first time.


End file.
